1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to handles for ice axes used for ice or mountain climbing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved handle which provides an improved grip and orientation for ice axe applications.
2. Prior Art
Ice climbing and mountain climbing which entails scaling ice formations each require the use of an ice axe for forming foot holds and positioning anchor pins, as well as for clearing obstacles. Because mobility of the climber is severely limited, proper orientation of the ice axe in the hand of the climber is an important element of safety and effectiveness. A preferred axe orientation positions the handle in a natural, consistent grasp with the spiked or working member of the axe in a slightly downward, inclined configuration. This applies a natural downward force upon impact at the ice, without the need of special positioning within the climbers hand.
Conventional ice axes utilize a handle which has a round or oval cross section. As a consequence, ice climbers have difficulty in controlling the swing of the axe accurately. This arises in part because the handle orientation within the hand can easily rotate or shift without detection. With a round handle, there is no reference of handle shape to assist in handle orientation. Although an oval shape offers some directional orientation, inadvertent lateral rotation of the handle during use makes precision accuracy very difficult.
Maximum efficiency can only be realized when the climber is able to quickly grasp and orient the axe in the same position within his hand with each use. This aspect of maintaining axe orientation in the same, duplicatable position is limited with conventional round or oval designs because the symmetry of the handle cross-section makes physical sensing of a unique orientation difficult. Without this sense of exact orientation, the climber is unable to maintain exact control of the impact spike on a repeated basis.